I Love You, I Love You Not
by Tomboi101
Summary: Shuichi was hurt by Yuki for the last time. So he ran away from home. He was picked up by a girl, but now, he finds himself falling for her hunky brother! FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! ShuxOC
1. Shuichi's Gone!

I Love You, I Love You Not

Summery

Shuichi was hurt by Yuki for the last time. So he ran away from home. He was picked up by a girl, but now, he finds himself falling for her hunky brother! What's a guy to do, when you live with a crazy girl, a hunky guy, and your past love and best friend are hunting you down?

Chapter 1

------------------------------

Shuichi sat by Yuki. "Yuuuuuki, can we go out some were?" he whined. Yuki glared at his young, pink haired lover. "No. I am almost finished, so go… hit yourself or something…" he said, continuing typing on his computer. Shuichi's eyes watered. "Yuuuuki… your so cold… C'Mon… lets go out…" he whined. Yuki then snapped. He shoved Shuichi away from him. "GAWD! Your so annoying! I wish you'd just roll over and die! At least then I'd get some WORK done! God, just leave!" he cried. Shuichi cried. "YUKI! I HATE YOU! AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" and he ran from their house.

Yuki blinked, then kept typing. 'Eh… he'll be back…" he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi kept running. He didn't know were, but all he knew is that he had to get away from Eiri Yuki. For good. He kept running, till he was just out of Tokyo… and he collapsed. "Goodbye… Yuki…" he whispered before passing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young woman was driving home from Tokyo, when she saw a body lying on the side of the road. "OMG!" she cried, stopping the car by the body. She jumped out, and checked it's pulse. "Ok… he's alive" she sighed, noticing the body belonged to a boy. A really cute boy at that. 'Well I guess I'll bring him home…' she thought, pulling the body in her car, driving off.

The woman came home, leaving the body in the car. She ran inside the house. "KYO! KYO!" she screamed. A young man came out in his PJ's. (A/N: BTW, its like, 11PM lol) "What is it?" he asked. "I found a guy on my way home, and he is like, out cold! Can you carry him to the spare room?" she asked. Kyo, who was to tired to argue, he just went to the car, picked up the boy, and brought him to the room, covering him with blankets. 'Hmmm… he's kinda cute…' Kyo thought, walking to his own room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi awoke in a warm bed. 'Huh? Were am I? This isn't our room… but then where?' he thought. Then, a cute girl popped out of no wear. "Hiya!" she cheered. Shuichi screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl covered her ears. "Dude! Chill out, would ya?" she cried over the volume. Shuichi then shut up. "Ok… here's the deal. You were lying on the side of the road. I found you, and brought you here" she said. Shuichi blinked. "And… were is here exactly?" he asked. "Oh, we're in Kyoto" she said. Shuichi blinked. "K-KYOTO?" he cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki awoke the next morning, noticing his lover wasn't there. "Shuichi? Where could he- wait, he is probably at his friends house" he said, no longer worrying. He got up, dialing Hiro's number. A drozy voice answered.

"Yo?"

"Is Shuichi over there?" Yuki asked sharply.

"No."

Yuki froze.

"What did you do to him?"

Yuki stayed silent.

"If you made him cry, I' gunna bust your ass"

Yuki hung up. "Shuichi… were are you?" he asked aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl had finally explained were he was to Shuichi. "Ok… so who are you?" he asked. The girl smiled. "I'm Aya Hinata, and I live here with Kyo Hinata. Now for my questions. 1- Who are you? And 2- why were you out there?" she asked. Shuichi sighed. "I'm Shuichi Shindou. And I was out there… because I ran away…" he said quietly. Aya decided to drop that topic for now. "So, ya need a place to stay? Cause you can always stay here…" she said, smiling. Shuichi perked up. "Can I seriously stay here?" he asked, his bright purple eyes widened. Aya nodded. Shuichi smiled. "Cool! Now… where is your brother?"

Aya began to laugh. "Oh, he's still sleeping. It's a wonder how he could sleep with you screeching every 10 seconds!" she laughed. Shuichi blushed. Aya smiled. "No, it's it ok. I'll wake him up soon. Just go put on a TV show." And Aya left the room. Shuichi left also, sitting in what he thought was the living room. He switched on the TV.

He then heard a few crashed, a male scream, then silence. 10 minutes later, Aya came into the living room, followed by an extremely cute guy. "Hey, Shuichi, this is Kyo, Kyo, this is Shuichi. And no, don't start hitting on him!" she growled. Kyo smirked. "I won't." then he turned to Shuichi. "Yo Shuichi. How's it goin? So your staying with us for a while huh? Cool" and he plopped on the couch. Aya grabbed her jacket. "Ok you guys, I'm heading to Kia's. See ya later!" and she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki called up Seguchi. "Hey. I need a favor"

There was a dramatic gasp. "You? Are asking ME for a favor?"

Yuki sighed. "Yes… now shut up before I hang up and never speak to you again"

Seguchi sighed. "Ok, dear friend, what is it that you need?"

"Hunt down Shuichi."

"Why?"

"He… ran away last night…"

"Ok, enough said. I'll call you in an hour"

"Ok. And Seguchi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" and he hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi and Kyo were laughing their heads off. "Omg! D-Did ya see that wipe out?" chocked out Shuichi. Kyo just laughed harder. They then heard the door open. "Hey guys! I'mmmm hooooome!" came Aya's voice from the hall. Kyo switch off the tv. "Yo Aya! Back so soon?" he asked, looking behind him. Shuichi did the same. "Yeah, why ARE you back so early?"

Aya giggled. "Because… we are all going shopping!" Silence. "Hey! What's wrong? I though gay guys were so INTO shopping!" Kyo blew up. "I'M NOT GAY! I'M BI! BI!" he cried. Shuichi paled. He began to shake. He hugged his knee's… and began to cry.

The sobbing caught Kyo and Aya's attention. Aya gasped, crouching beside him. "What's wrong Shu?" she asked. Kyo started to rub his back. "Yuki… Yuki… Yuki… Yuki…" he chanted. "Yuki? Who's that?" she asked. Shuichi cried harder. Kyo glared at her coldly. Aya backed up, leaving the room.

Kyo pulled Shuichi into his lap, hugging him. Shhhhh, Shu, it's ok… I'm here…" he whispered. Soon, Shuichi started to calm down. He let his knee's go, snuggling into Kyo's embrace. "Look Shuichi, I don't know what happened, or why you're here, but I just want you to know… if your feeling depressed or just want to talk… I'll always be here for you…" he whispered. Shuichi looked up at him. "Promise?" "Promise"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki sat by the phone for the entire hour, worrying about HIS Shuichi. Was he out there, cold and alone… or worse? What if he was with someone else.. and they were hurting his Shu? Yuki held his hands in his head. 'Shuichi… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry' he thought.

He was so deep in thought he jumped when the phone rang. He grabbed it, putting it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"I've found some thing" said a voice. Seguchi.

"Well?" he asked, clearly upset.

"He was seen running just out of Tokyo, and was seen collapsing, then a few minutes a car pulled up and a woman dragged him into her car, driving away"

Yuki paled. "C-Can you find out were she lives?" he asked.

"Well, we traced her to Kyoto, but that's it. I'm going there to search for him. Hiro said he as coming too"

"So am I" said Yuki, clearly determined.

"Ok. So… pack. We're leaving tomorrow" and with that, Seguchi hung up.

Yuki hung up his phone. He clenched his hands angerly. "A woman has MY Shuichi… that woman is gunna pay…" and he slammed his fist onto the table. "Severely"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK! Chapter 1! Hope you liked it I jus want you to know that this is a ShuxKyo fic. But maybe at the end, Shuichi might go back to Yuki… not sure yet But I might do something different… R&R please! And suggestions are welcome!


	2. The Horride Truth

I Love You, I Love You Not

Chapter 2

---------------------------------

Shuichi smiled sheepishly at Kyo, sliding off his lap. "Um… sorry about that…" he mumbled. Kyo smiled. "No problem, I was glad to help" Aya then took that opportunity to appear. "Ok! You guys have enough 'Male Bonding'?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, smirking. Kyo chucked a shoe at her. "Go drown yourself!" he spat. Shuichi began to laugh.

Aya put her hands on her hips, glaring playfully. "What, you want me to drown myself too?" Shuichi shook his head. "N-No! You two remind me of how me and my sister, Makino, used to fight" he said, smile fading. "I miss her though" Kyo poked his forehead. "Hey! Don't look so glum. C'Mon, we're gunna go shopping. Yo, Aya, make some dinner while we're gone ok?" he said, grabbing his coat. Aya nodded. "Ok! Be safe!" and she bounded into the kitchen. Shuichi stood. 'Yuki never asked me to go shopping… or ever told me to be safe…' he thought, smiling, grabbing his coat. "Ok! Lets go!" he cried, walking out to the car with Kyo. 'I've gotta forget about Yuki… I've decided, I'm going to stay here'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki glared at Hiro. Hiro glared at Yuki. Seguchi merely smiled. They were on a train, on their way to Kyoto. "God, why the hell do I gotta share a compartment with Mr. Blond Jerk-off?" asked Hiro angrily. "Shut up you long haired hippy freak" snapped Yuki. "Oh, the almighty bimbo speaks!" declared Hiro. Yuki glared. "I thought I told you to shut up. Are you that upset that you couldn't get in your mothers pants?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.

Hiro opened his mouth to retort, when Seguchi glared at both of them. They froze, instantly shutting up. Seguchi smiled. "Now, why don't we see what there is to eat, shall we?" and the two just nodded mutely trying not to anger him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi plopped back into the car. They had finally finished shopping. Kyo was putting the bags into the trunk. 'I don't think I've done anything that fun since… well… my first Nittle Grasper concert' he thought, smiling. Kyo then got in. "Hey, you in a better mood now?" he asked. Shuichi smiled widely. "Yes! Thank you Kyo!" he said happily. Kyo looked into his eyes. "If you really want to thank me…" he whispered, inching his face closer and closer to Shuichi's. He then pressed his lips to his. Shuichi's eyes widened. Then, slowly, they began to close, and he kissed back. After a few moments Kyo broke the kiss blushing. "Um… sorry, hormones got to-" before he could finish, Shuichi flung himself on Kyo, kissing him. 'Please… make me forget about everything… Tokyo, home, and Yuki' he thought as Kyo responded. So they sat in the car for 10 minutes making out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiro sighed, listening to his iPod. Yuki sighed, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette. Seguchi sighed, because the other two sighed. Seguchi smiled, eating his steak. "Mmmm! It's delicious!" Yuki glared. "Stop acting like a chick" he spat. Seguchi pouted. "You wound me Eiri! I was only enjoying it!" he whined. Yuki rolled his eyes. Hiro sighed again. 'I hope we get their soon… just wait Shuichi… I'll find you, and I won't let Yuki ever hurt you again…' he thought, closing his eyes, thinking about Shuichi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi sat in his room, smiling. 'Wow… Kyo is a great kisser… maybe even better than Yuki… Oh, stop in Shuichi!' he thought, shaking his head. 'But that aside, I think I might really be falling for Kyo! But that's fine… cause I'm never going back to Tokyo… I'll even give up singing. I mean, I'll still sing, but I won't make it big time is all. Yeah… I think I'll be just fine' he thought, smiling.

There was a knock on his door. Shuichi blinked. "Oh, uh, come in!" he called. The door opened and in came Kyo. He sat on Shuichi's bed. "Ok Shu, here's the thing. I like you. I like you a lot. I think your cute, sweet, funny… to me, you're the whole package. Now tell me, do you like me too?" he asked, looking at him. Shuichi smiled, tears shining in his eyes. "Yes… I do…" he said, blushing, looking away.

Kyo put a hand on his cheek, turning his face back toward him. "Good, cause now that I have you… I won't be letting go" and he kissed Shuichi who kissed him back. 'So this is it… good bye Yuki…' he thought, wrapping his arms around Kyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train finally came to Kyoto. Hiro sighed in relief, grabbing his stuff, and got off the train. He was soon followed by Seguchi and Yuki. Hiro turned to Seguchi. "Sooo… where do we go from here?" he asked. Seguchi smiled. "We are being picked up" he said. Yuki raised an eyebrow. "By who?" he asked. The three heard a honk, and looked over, to see K there, gun and all, with a limo. Hiro paled. "Oh great, weird, violent manger… great…" he said as they made their way to the car.

They all put their stuff in the trunk, and got in. "Ok, so here's the deal. We're staying at the Ferryburrow Hotel. From there, we can track the woman who stole our Shuichi!" he cried, doing a peace sign. Hiro sighed sadly. "But… what if he doesn't want to come back?" he asked, and everyone looked at him. "But why not?" asked Seguchi. "Because… how do you know this woman kidnapped him? What if she was worried and brought him home? Now what if he doesn't want to leave?" he asked. Yuki grabbed him by the collar, bringing him closer to him. "Shuichi WAS kidnapped, we WILL get him back and he WILL be happy!" he growled. Hiro blinked. "Ok! Ok! Let me go!" he cried. Yuki released him, sighing, and he held his head. 'Shuichi…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi looked at the time. "Yo, Kyo… it's like, 11:30…" he stated. Kyo looked up from his spot on the bed. "Yeah, I guess it is… fine, then I'm crashin with you tonight. That ok?" he asked, rolling over to face Shuichi. Shuichi smiled. "Yeah, it's fine" and he pulled off his shirt, snuggling under the covers. Kyo did the same, and wrapped an arm around Shuichi. Shuichi smiled. "Night" he said. "G'Night" Kyo replied.

The next morning, Kyo awoke to poking. He opened his eyes to see Shuichi's face was merely 5 cm from his. "Yo! What do you want?' he groaned. Shuichi gave him a quick kiss, then got up. "Just wanted to tell you good morning before I leave," he said smiling. Kyo then sat up. "What! Your leaving?" he cried. Shuichi giggled. "Yeah! Aya's taking me on a tour of her company! And it's a music studio!" he cheered. Kyo smiled, also sitting up. "I guess I'll come too… can't have some guys trying to steal you away from me…" he said, and Shuichi blushed. "Oh… ok" he said.

15 minutes later, all three were in the car. "So, tell me again why Kyo's coming?" she asked. Kyo glared. "Because I'm here protecting Shuichi" he stated. Aya smirked. "What, are you two going out or something?" she mocked. "Yeah, what of it?" Kyo retorted. Aya gasped. "Seriously?" she asked, looking over at Shuichi, who nodded, blushing. Aya squealed. "Oh yay! I'm so happy for you two!" she cheered, swaying on the road. "WATCH WERE YOUR GOING IDIOT!" screamed Kyo, who was clinging to the door. Aya giggled. "Oopsies!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki and everyone had settled in. They all met at the lobby. "Ok everyone, here's what we are going to do. K, I need you to stay here, and ask anyone you can if they have seen Shuichi. Yuki and Hiro will accompany me to KEL studios. I know many people there, and we can surly track him from there" Seguchi explained. Everyone nodded. "Ok, good, then lets go" and K went one way, and the rest went the other way, climbing into the limo.

Yuki looked at Seguchi. "How do you know they'll help us?" he asked. Seguchi smiled. "Me and the President are close friends" he said. Hiro looked at him also. "Really? Who is he?" he asked. "HER name, is Aya Hinata"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aya, Kyo and Shuichi arrived at the studio. "Wow… KEL… that's a really great studio. Almost as great as NG" Shuichi commented. Kyo slid an arm around his waist, causing Shuichi to blush. Aya nodded. "Of course. I've worked really hard to make this place a success" she said. Shuichi blinked. "You mean… YOU'RE THE president?" he asked, clearly surprised. "Yeah! And the reason I asked you hear today is to introduce you to a really good friend of mine. You'll like him" she said, smiling big. Shuichi also smiled. "I bet I will" and the three walked into the building.

They had a quick tour of the studio, and then were brought to a VIP room. "Ok you two. No fooling around ok? I'll be right back with our guests" she said, leaving the room. Kyo looked at Shuichi. "Well, guess we're gunna wait till this jerk arrives" he said. Shuichi looked at him. "Why is he a jerk?" he asked. "Cause he plays with people like they were toys!" he growled. Shuichi put a hand on his. "Don't worry… I'm here" he whispered. Kyo leaned in and kissed him, pushing him onto the couch, putting his hand up his shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki, Hiro and Seguchi all stood their, waiting for this woman. Suddenly, out of no were, a girl popped up. "Hiya Seguchi! Hiya Seguchi's friends!" she cried. Hiro and Yuki jumped. Seguchi extended his hand. "Hello Aya. How are you this fine evening?" he asked. Aya shook his hand. "I'm fine! Actually, I want to introduce someone to you, if you'd just follow me" she said, walking away. Seguchi followed. Hiro shrugged and followed. Yuki just followed.

Aya opened a door, and everyone gasped. Kyo was on top of Shuichi, both had no shirt on, and currently, Kyo was giving a great hickey, by the way Shuichi was moaning. Aya glared. "KYO, YOU IDIOT!" she screamed. Kyo jumped, and the two looked up to see Aya, Hiro, Seguchi and… Yuki.

Kyo got off of him, putting on his shirt. Shuichi made no move to get his shirt. He just stared at the blond man, who was now making his way toward Kyo. He looked ready to kill. "How dare you…." He growled. Kyo blinked. Hiro jumped to stop Yuki, but it was to late. He had punched him right in the face. "I'm going to tear you apart" he snarled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK! Chapter 2! Hope you liked it! I know I know… Kyo is doomed. Can you believe he caught them in the act? Well, R&R!


	3. The Truth and the Cousin

I Love You, I Love You Not

Chapter 3

----------------------------

Shuichi gasped. "NO! YUKI STOP IT!" he cried. Yuki turned to him. He glared. "How do you expect me to stop when he was raping you?" he cried. Kyo held his face, standing up. "So… your Yuki huh? You're the one who caused Shu pain… I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" he cried, punching Yuki back. Hiro looked at Shuichi and he nodded.

Shuichi grabbed Kyo, restraining him, and Hiro grabbed Yuki, restraining him also. Kyo glared at Yuki. Yuki glared at Kyo. Aya and Seguchi came in. Seguchi smiled. "Why don't we all sit down and have a nice cup of tea? Then, everything will be explained" Aya smiled, nodding. "Yeah! Great idea!"

So ten minutes later, everyone was sitting on the four couches. Seguchi and Aya on the first one, Kyo and Shuichi on the second, Hiro on the third, and Yuki on the fourth. They all looked at Shuichi, who had his shirt back on. Shuichi looked at his hands. Kyo put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Shu… just explain what happened. No one is going to get mad…" he said softly. Yuki glared at him. 'Why is HE comforting MY Shuichi? Why didn't Shuichi sit with me? Does he really hate me?'

"Ok… well… first off, as some of you know… Yuki was my lover" he said, and Kyo's eyes widened. "But… he hurt me for the last time. I have no desire to return with any of you. I am now Kyo's lover," he declared. Hiro stood. "Do you think we should all pay for Yuki's mistakes? What about the band… what about me? I'm your best friend! How can you just leave us, just like that? You've been gone about 5 days, and you say you've found a new lover? That makes no sense!" he screamed. Seguchi put a hand on his shoulders to calm him down, but he merely shrugged it off.

"It seems to me, you are just running away! You still love Yuki! And he still loves you! Do you know how worried we have all been!" he cried. Shuichi stood, glaring at him. "Yes I have a new lover! I know it seems kind of fast, but he actually CARES about me! He doesn't call me brat, he doesn't insult me! HE DOESN'T TELL ME TO ROLL OVER AND DIE LIKE A MEASLY PEST!" he screamed, sinking to his knee's. Yuki had a hurt expression on his face. He stood. "Do… I really make you feel that way?" he asked. Shuichi glared at him. "What do you think?" Yuki looked away. "Fine," and he left, followed by Hiro, then Seguchi. But before he left, Seguchi whispered "This isn't over, watch your back" and he then left.

Kyo sat by Shuichi, hugging him. "It's ok Shu… I'm still here for you" he said, smiling. Shuichi smiled back. "Thank you Kyo…" he said, leaning against his new lover. Kyo helped him up, looking at Aya. Aya smiled. "Don't worry Shu! I might be friends with him, but I'd take your side any day!" she cheered. Shuichi smiled, tears welling in his eyes. They climbed into the car, going home for the night.

The next day, Shuichi got a phone call. He groaned, and answered his cell. "Hello?" he moaned.

"Hey" said a familiar voice.

"Hiro? What do you want?"

"I have a proposition"

"For what?"

"If Yuki wins, you come home"

"And If I win?"

"We will never bother you again"

"Ok, then, what's the deal?"

"Both you and Yuki will write and sing a song, and we will have judges to determine who wins"

"But Yuki doesn't sing"

"What can I say? He wants you back. Badly"

"I see…" Shuichi said, tears welling in his eyes.

"You have 1 week ok? And remember, you must even come up with your own tune! Bye Bye! Call ya in 1 week!" and the line went dead. 'Yuki…' he thought.

Kyo came into his room. "Yo Shu! How are you feelin?" he asked. Shuichi smiled. "I'm fine! But… I have a slight problem…" Kyo blinked. "What problem?" "Well… my friend Hiro called, and told me if I wanted them to leave me alone, I had to win a competition…" he said. Kyo looked worried. "And if you lose?" he asked. "I go back home" Kyo then pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry… even if you have to leave… I'll come with you…" he said Shuichi hugged him. "You promise?" and Kyo nodded. "He said you had to go home. He never said nobody could go with you" he said, kissing Shuichi's neck, making him tingle.

There was then a knock on his door. Aya popped her head in. "Hey guys! Guess what?" she asked. Shuichi blushed and Kyo sighed. "What Aya?" he asked. Just then a girl ran in and tackled Kyo. "Suzumi's here" she said, sweat dropping. Kyo growled. "God damn it! GET THE HELL OFFA ME!" he screamed. Shuichi just sat there, blinking. Aya grabbed Shuichi by the hand. "C'Mon, lets get some food!" she said, pulling Shuichi with her. "NOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE MEEE!" he cried, getting smothered by the girl known as Suzumi.

Shuichi was still confused. "Well, Suzumi is our cousin, she's 14, and loves Kyo to bits. She is staying for a few days… is that all right? Can you live without Kyo for a few days? She'll want to cling to him every second" Aya explained. Shuichi sighed sadly. "Yeah… it can't be helped. It would be rude of me to interrupt family matters" he said, tears welling in his eyes. "Awwww! Shu! Don't cry!" she cried, hugging her little Shu. Shuichi smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry… I guess I'll feel a little bit lonely…" he admitted. Aya smiled sweetly. "Well, I'll keep you company ok? Suzumi doesn't like me very much you know? So she'll try to stay away from me" she stated, smile faltering. Now it was Shuichi's turn to hug her. "I bet we'll have lots of fun" he whispered and she hugged him back. After a while, they released each other. "Oh! That reminds me, Aya, I gotta problem…" he said. After a few minutes explaining, Aya nodded. "Ok! I'll bring you to my studio and you can used my equipment, ok?" she offered. Shuichi smiled gleefully. "Wow! Thanks! Can we go right now?" he asked, bouncing up and down like a child about to get a chocolate bar. Aya shrugged. "Don't see why not! I'll go tell Kyo and Suzumi" and she left the room.

Aya entered Kyo's room, where he was currently playing PS2 with Suzumi. "Me and Shu are going out, so see you to later ok?" she said. Kyo shrugged, afraid if he said something, Suzumi would stab him with a pair of scissors. (A/N: No seriously, I've gotten stabbed by those once, AND IT KILLED! It was only a nick, but it still hurt…) Suzumi glared. "Can't you see we are busy? Just take pinky and get lost freak," she snapped. Aya hung her head. "Fine" and she walked out. Kyo looked at her worriedly, but continued playing.

Aya returned to where Shuichi was waiting happily, and put on her usual smile. "Well Shu? Ready to go?" she asked, grabbing his hand. Shuichi smiled brightly. "Yup! Lets GOOOOO!" he cried, dragging her out of the house to the car. The two got in, and drove to KEL Studio's. Once inside Aya's office, Shuichi went to work. Aya sat down across from him, typing away at her keyboard. Shuichi stopped, the clicking reminding him how Yuki always ignored him by clicking away at his computer, writing another story. He felt tears well up in his eyes. 'No… I can't cry! If I do… they'll know I'm weak… that I can't forget about Yuki…' he though, tears streaming down his landing on his blank paper. Aya looked up from what she was typing to see Shuichi's tears. She gasped, standing and rushing to his side. "What's wrong Shu?" she asked, stroking his back. "I'm sorry… it's just… when you were typing… it reminded me of when Yuki… always ignored me by typing one of his books…" he whispered. Aya looked at him gently. "How about we go home for the day?" she asked. Shuichi smiled. "Ok… um Aya? Can we go to Wendy's and get a Frosty?" he asked. Aya giggled. "Sure, of course" and Shuichi smile brightened.

After the two had a frosty, they headed home for a nice, relaxing night. Shuichi plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV, and Aya began dinner. Suddenly, Suzumi came into the living room, saw Shuichi there, and an evil expression crossed her face for a moment. "Hey Pink-Boy!" she called. Shuichi turned around. "Huh?" he blinked. "Your in my seat. I ALWAYS sit there when I'm here, so beat it" she said rudely. "No" and he turned around. "Kyo, make him move" she whined and Kyo froze. "But-" "No buts! MOVE HIM!" Kyo hung his head. "Shuichi… you have to move… please…" he asked, a deeply worried expression on his face. Shuichi could never say no to Kyo, especially in the state he was in now. "Ok Kyo" and he got up, and Suzumi smirked, plunking down in 'her seat'. Kyo made a move to sit with Shuichi on the other couch when Suzumi yanked his ear, pulling him to the seat next to her. "Now, now Kyo! You wouldn't abandon me for some pink haired wannabe Shuichi would you?" she whined. Shuichi blinked. "Wannabe? I'll let you know I'm Shuichi Shindou of the hot band Bad Luck!" he announced. Suzumi burst out laughing. "Sure, and I'm Queen Elizabeth!" she cried. "Shuichi is hot, cute, has an AWSOME singing voice, and is TOTALLY put together! You, on the other hand, are a mess, especially since your in a house with a freak, like Aya" she said, glaring. That's when Shuichi snapped.

He slapped Suzumi across the face. "How DARE you! First you abuse Kyo into doing things for you, then you come here and insult me, and then… you insult Aya. That's when you cross the line…" he growled, clearly angry. Suzumi gasped, tears welling in her eyes. She hugged Kyo. "OH KYO!" she sobbed. Kyo then pushed her away. "No, he's right Suzumi. And I'll have you know that IS Shuichi Shindou. Go to the head on NG Productions and ask him yourself" he said, placing an arm around his lovers waist. Suzumi gasped, eyes widening, clutching her cheek. "I… am NEVER washing my cheek again… I LOVE YOU SHUICH!" she cried, running to hug him. Kyo grabbed him, pulling Shuichi against his body. "Nu-uh. He's mine" he said smirking, causing Shuichi to blush. Suzumi sighed. "Damnit! Why must my beloved Shuichi be in the clutches of my perverted older cousin? Woe is me…" she cried out dramatically. Shuichi glared. "Listen Suzumi, you better treat Kyo AND Aya with better respect. They are great people, and you have no right to abuse them" he said sternly, but also looking adorable, at least in Kyo's eyes. Suzumi hung her head. "Yes Shuichi…" she mumbled. Shuichi smiled, and Aya popped her head in. "Oh, not to interrupt, but dinner is ready…" and everyone rushed into the kitchen.

After a delicious meal cooked by Aya, everyone retired into their rooms. It was decided that Suzumi would sleep in Aya's room, so everyone was all set. Shuichi sighed all settled in his bed. He was just about to drift off when the door opened and closed, causing Shuichi to jump. He sat up, only to be pushed down once again. Shuichi began to struggle. "Shhhh, Shu, it's just me" said a deep, yet soft, voice. Shuichi relaxed upon hearing it. It was Kyo. Kyo began kissing down his lovers' neck, hands roaming under his shirt. Shuichi sighed happily. Tonight was going to be amazing.

---------------------

Well there ya go! Srry it took so long! I just started HighSkewl, so I've had SOOOO much homework to do! Plus, I've had writers block, but then I came up with a new plot twist! W00t w00t! Hope ya liked it!


	4. The SingOff!

I Love You, I Love You Not

Chapter 4

Shuichi yawned, looking beside him and smiled. There, lying beside him, wrapping him in his embrace, was Kyo. Shuichi's smile brightened. 'Wow, it's nice being able to see your lover when you wake up…' he thought, thinking once again of Yuki. Shuichi shook his head violently, unknowingly shaking the bed. 'STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM, DAMNIT!' he thought. Kyo then awoke to the shaking. "Woah… geez, Shu, calm down!" he moaned, sitting up. Shuichi launched himself at his lover, huggling him. Shuichi growled then, remembering his bet with Hiro. "Damn! I gotta get working on that!" he exclaimed, hopping outta bed, putting on a robe. Kyo just blinked as Shuichi ran off. 'Wonder what's got HIM so excited?' he thought. He climbed out of bed, putting on a robe also, and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He found his little Shu hunched over a piece of paper. Kyo peered over his shoulder. "Whattcha doing Shu?" he asked. Shuichi jumped, looking back at his lover. "Oh, just working on my lyrics!" he giggled. Kyo sat beside him, smiling. "Well, I wish you luck" he said. Shuichi smiled back, and continued working.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki typed away on his computer. No, not writing an email to his editor, no, not writing a book, and NO not surfing naughty things. He was writing his lyrics to win his Shu. How he felt when Shu left, how he felt at the moment… and how he loved him. He sighed as the phone rung. "Yes?" he asked wearily. "HIYA MR.YUKIIII!" came a voice. Yuki jumped. "W-Who is this?" he stuttered. The voice giggled. "I'm the woman who is housing Shuichi! My name is Aya Hinata. I would LOOOOOVE to talk to you" she said. Yuki scowled. "For what purpose?" "About Shu! I know about your deal with him" Aya said happily. Yuki sighed. "So what?" "I'm NOT letting you have him… Shuichi is mine… and of course Kyo's. I don't love him like that or anything… but he is ours now, got it Blondie?" she snapped, surprising Yuki. Yuki smirked. "Oh really? Well, we'll just see about that" and he hung up, typing away at his computer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So for a whole week, Yuki and Shuichi worked on their songs, and finally… it was the day they were to perform…

Shuichi sat in his dressing room, all hyped up. He was just going over his song a few more times. The door opened, and closed. Shuichi heard someone approach, and he just guessed it was Kyo. "Hey, I was just finishing up practicing" he said, turning around. He was then flung onto the couch, and kissed deeply. The kiss was then broken, and Shuichi looked into the eyes of Yuki. "Y-YUKI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed. Yuki chuckled. "I'm giving you a good luck kiss… the one you always want before you go onstage…" and then Yuki got off of him, leaving. Shuichi touched his lips, and jumped as Yuki's name was called to go onstage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki went onstage, and Shuichi watched from backstage. Yuki smiled to all the people who came out. "My song is called "Far Away!" he said and everyone cheered.

(A/N: Ok, this is a Nickelback song)

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Yuki took a bow, walking offstage. He smirked at Shuichi. Shuichi was… crying… and he then noticed it, rubbing his eyes ferociously, drying them. He then walked onstage, smiling. "Ok! Now it's MY TURN GUYS!" he cried out and every one cheered. "My song is called 'There You Go'!" he cried once again.

(PINK SONG! W00T! Luv this song lol)

Please don't come around talkin bout that you love me  
Cuz that love shit just ain't for me  
And I don't wanna hear that you adore me  
And, I, know that all you're doing is givin me mind games  
Don't you know that game peeps game  
So your best bet is to be straight with me

So you say you wanna talk, let's talk  
If you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah it's like that  
Got a new man, he's waiting out back  
Now what, what you think about that  
And when I say I'm through, I'm through  
Basically, I'm through with you  
Whatcha wanna say, had to have it your way, had to play games  
Now you're beggin me to stay

Chorus:  
There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
Yeah you know cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go

Please don't come around talkin bout how you changed  
How you said good-bye to what's-her-name  
All it sounds like to me is new game  
And I was right when I thought I'd be much better off without you  
Had to get myself from round you, cuz my life was all about you

So you say you wanna talk, I don't  
Say you wanna change, I won't  
Yeah, it's like that  
Had your chance, won't take it back  
Now what, whatcha think about that and wanna say I'm through Basically I'm through wit you  
Whatcha wanna say  
Had to have it your way, had to play games, now you're beggin me to stay

Repeat Chorus

Oooh, don't you wish you could turn the hands of time  
Don't you wish you still were mine  
Don't you wish I'd take you back  
Don't you wish that things were simple like that, oh  
Didn't miss a good thing till it's gone  
But I knew it wouldn't be long, till you came runnin back  
Missin my love and there you go

Repeat Chorus 3x

So there you go, there you go, there you go.

Yuki glared from backstage, and Seguchi came up to him. "Hey, don't worry, you'll win, I'll make sure of it…" she said, walking off, leaving a pissed Yuki in his wake. He clenched his fists, the words of Shuichi's songs running through his head. 'So that's how you feel huh?' he thought, sneaking into Shuichi's dressing room, hiding in his closet. He waited until he heard the door open, and Shuichi moaning as he stretched. Yuki watched at Shuichi flopped on the bed. "Finally, a little me time… Kyo is gunna get me in…" he thought out loud, looking at his watch. "Half Hour…" he finished, closing his eyes. Yuki smirked, silently coming out of the closet. Suddenly he pounced on Shuichi, pinning his arms to the bed, kissing him hungrily. Shuichi was to shocked to move. Yuki released him from the intense kiss. "Y-Yuki? Wh..what are you…" he asked, trying to gather his scattered thoughts. "I'm showing you who you belong to…" he growled in his ear, in a possessive kind of way. Shuichi froze. 'Does he mean-' she thought as Yuki started to unzip his pants. 'OH NO!' he thought as Yuki kissed him once again. Suddenly, the two looked toward the door as it was opened, and they heard a gasp, and saw Kyo there. "omg…." He said, then glared at Yuki. "YOU DAMN RAPIST!" he cried, punching Yuki off of Shuichi. Shuichi then zipped up his pants at Yuki stood, smirking. "C'Mon little boy… lets fight for my little Shuichi" he said and Kyo smirked. "Lets get it on blondie"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG! Kyo caught THEM in the act! Who is going to win Shuichi? I honestly don't know…. Hmmmmmmm, gotta think about that… well hope you enjoyed this chappie!


	5. Surprising Finale!

I Love You, I Love You Not

Chapter 5

OMG! I am SOOOO sorry this took so long! I have had a slight case of writers block, and I have had SO much homework! BOO HOMEWORK! But yeah, enjoy this chappy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi stood. "No you guys! STOP IT!" he cried, running at Yuki, tackling him over. He held onto his neck, softly sobbing. "If… I agree to go with you, do you promise not to hurt him?" he asked, looking into Yuki's eyes. Yuki nodded, hugging his sobbing lover. Kyo glared. "Shuichi! What are you doing! I can take him!" he cried. Shuichi looked at Kyo, smiling sadly. "No… you couldn't. You have no idea what Yuki is capable of" he said softly. Kyo just glared, running from the room. Yuki smiled at Shuichi. "Don't worry… this is how it's supposed to be…" he whispered, picking him up, bringing him to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week has passed since Yuki brought Shuichi home. Every one was really happy, but for some reason, Shuichi refused to sing. He always told them 'It's gone'. K constantly tried to 'reason' with him, which pretty much meant shooting the shit out of him, but he never got any better. Yuki always tried to get a rise out of him, but nothing ever worked. Sure, Shuichi let Yuki do what ever he WANTED, but Yuki wasn't satisfied. He didn't just wanted Shuichi's body, he wanted his heart. So one day, Yuki confronted him.

"Ok brat, why the hell are you being so mopey huh?" he asked a rather depressed looking Shuichi. Shuichi merely shrugged. "I have no idea what your talking about… this is how I always act…" he said, standing. Yuki slammed his young lover into the wall, pinning his wrists to it. "Tell me…" he growled into his ear, nipping it. Shuichi started to struggle. "Let me go!" he cried, struggling harder, completely surprising Yuki, causing him to release his grip. "Shu-" he started but Shuichi cut him off. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!" he screamed as tears streamed down his face. Shuichi then swung his fist, knocking over a vase. "I HATE YOU!" He knocked over a mug. "I WANT TO DIE!" there went a plate. "ROT IN HELL!" then he took it too far, breaking the picture of him and Yuki on their first date. Yuki grabbed the thrashing Shuichi, trying to pin him down. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO BASTARD!!!!" he screamed, thrashing. Yuki kissed him, stilling his actions. Shuichi froze, closed his eyes, and lost consciousness.

A few hours later, Shuichi awoke in a hospital. 'What happened? Oh yeah… I took a spaz at Yuki and then passed out…' he thought, trying to stretch. He stopped, noticing a small weight on his leg. He looked sown to see a hand there, connected to Yuki, his once beloved Yuki. Shuichi sighed, squirming away from Yuki. Suddenly, the window opened, and something was pressed against Shuichi's mouth, knocking him out. A little while later, Yuki woke up, startled to find his pink haired lover missing. "NURSE!" he screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi awoke in a VERY familiar room. He sat up, looked around. This was- "Hey, you awake?" said a deep masculine voice. Shuichi looked toward the door, to see the one person he wanted desperately to be with. "KYOOOOO!" he screamed, launching himself at his former lover. Kyo smiled, hugging Shuichi back. "Sorry I took so long coming for you. After I got pissed and left, I did some thinking. The only reason you decided to go with that blond creep was to protect me. It gave me a nice, warm fuzzy feeling… anyways! I made a plan with Aya, and this morning, before you two woke up, Aya snuck in and powdered your usual cup and left. That made you spaz out a pass out" he explained.

Shuichi blinked. "So it was YOU guys who made me all spazzy?" he asked. Kyo nodded, kinda embarrassed. "Yea, Sor-" he was cut off by Shuichi's lips. After a nice long, deep, tongue filled kiss, they broke apart. Shuichi hugged Kyo tightly. "Kyo… your so amazing… I love you" he whispered in his ear, nibbling it. Kyo blinked. "You what?" he asked. Shuichi looked up at him and smiled. "I said I love you" he repeated. Kyo then developed a sloppy grin on his face, and hugged Shuichi. "I… love you too" he replied. The two looked at each other, leaning in for a kiss, when- "HEY GUYS!!" came a shrill. The two groaned, looking toward the door to see the ever so happy Aya standing there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of the three partying, a thought struck Shuichi. "Um, you guys realize what you did was kidnapping, and that Yuki or someone could charge you…" he said and Kyo sighed. "I don't care… as long as I have you in my arms again… that's enough" he said, causing his young lover to blush. Aya smiled brightly. "Don't worry Shu, I'll protect you!" she said, striking a Wonder Woman pose. Kyo and Shuichi blinked, then burst out laughing. 'I love it here… I belong here…' Shuichi thought as Aya asked what was so funny.

So after that, they walked down the stairs, into the kitchen, to eat some supper. Shuichi looked around the table, to see the two people he cared for the most in the world. Then he thought back to when he felt this for Yuki. 'Did I really feel about Yuki, the way I feel about Kyo?' he thought, taking another bite of Mac and Cheese. No. He didn't. Kyo was everything Yuki wasn't. He was kind, caring, loving, sweet, considerate and then some. But he still couldn't help but feel bad about how he just LEFT. "Kyo… Aya… I need to go see Yuki…" he said quietly, earning the stares from the other two. "B-But Shu, why?" asked Aya. "Because I need to seriously end things with him. He needs to know how I feel…" he said, and Kyo sighed nodding. "Ok, I'll go-" "No, I need to do this myself" Shuichi said, cutting Kyo off. Kyo growled, glaring at his food, but for the most part stayed silent. "Well, I see your quite determined to do this, so please be safe Shuichi" said Aya. Shuichi smiled. "Thank you Aya… and to you Kyo… for everything" he said standing. "I should be back tomorrow. Can I borrow the car?" Aya nodded, tossing him the keys. Shuichi smiled, leaving. Aya placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Relax, its ok. He'll be fine. Shuichi loves you, Yuki can't change that" and Kyo nodded. "Yeah, your right"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi entered the apartment he and Yuki used to share. All the lights were off, so he assumed Yuki was out somewhere. 'I'll just wait here till he comes back' he thought, sitting on the couch. He was then shoved down as a hot mouth kissed him deeply. The figure broke it. "I knew you'd come back…" whispered an all too familiar voice. "Y-Yuki? I-Is that you?" he asked. Yuki pulled back a little bit, smiling at his 'lover'. "I knew you wanted me, not that overly protective ass…" he whispered. Shuichi closed his eyes, and using all his strength, pushed Yuki off of him. "Yuki… stop. I came here to break it off… permanently. The day you chose your pride over me is the day you lost my heart. You don't have the right to have me anymore… I'm sorry Yuki. Maybe it was my fault for not being able to heal your scars… but I know you'll find someone who will love you… like I do with Kyo. Bye Yuki…" and with that, Shuichi got up from the couch, walking to the door. "Shuichi, wait…" Pausing, Shuichi looked back at Yuki. "If… I do find such a person…" Yuki said, trying to find the right words. "Of course I'll have to see if their worthy of the great Eiri Yuki" Shuichi said, smiling, walking out the door. Yuki sighed. 'Kyo… you lucky bastard…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years later…

"Kyo! Kyo! KYO!" cried an energetic Shuichi. Kyo smiled, walking towards his husband. "Yes Shu?" he asked. "C'MON C'MON! I can't wait! St. Laurnce's Orphanage is waiting for us!" he cried. Kyo smirked. Yes, they were going to adopt a child, since both wanted kids, but neither having the… parts. "Calm down Shuichi. They aren't going any were" Kyo said, grinning at his husbands adorable antics. "I know, I know, but I can't wait! We will finally have a kid!" he cried, jumping into the car. Kyo followed, and leaned over and kissed Shuichi. "I know… we will finally be the perfect family…" he whispered and Shuichi smiled.

Once there, they entered, meeting up with the owner. "Hello Mister and… Mister Hinata. I am Mrs. Crazz. We have looked over your resume, and we think you would be great parents. If you would just follow me," Mrs. Crazz said. Kyo and Shuichi followed her to a huge room, full of children. They were running around, having a blast with each other. Except one. One little girl sat by herself, in a corner, hugging her knees. Shuichi walked over to her, crouching down. "Hello. What's your name?" he asked. "…Kiara…" came her quiet reply. "Well, why are you all alone?" Shuichi asked. "Kiara's always alone… even my parents hate me, they left me all alone in this place…" Kiara said. Shuichi offered her his hand. "Well, how about we become your new parents?" he asked. Kiara looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?" she asked. Shuichi nodded, looking over his shoulder. "If you don't have a problem with having two fathers, then of course!" Shuichi said. Kiara jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you…" she whispered. Shuichi picked her up. "Hey Kyo! I found our little one!" he called. Kyo looked at her and smiled. "Well, aren't _you_ a little angel! What's your name?" he asked. Kiara looked at him. "Kiara…" she said. Shuichi smiled. "Kyo, mind doing the paper work?" he asked. Kyo nodded, walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour, Kyo retuned to the two, holding papers. "Well, I guess it's time to go Shuichi, Kiara" he said, and he put Kiara down. They walked out, Shuichi holding one of Kiara's hand, Kyo holding her other. Once in the car, Kiara looked between her new guardians. "Excuse me… but what am I supposed to call you?" she asked. Shuichi thought for a moment. "To make it easier, you can call me Mom, and him Dad" he said. Kiara smiled brightly. "Ok!" she said. Shuichi then reached back hugging her. "YOUR SOOO CUTE!!" he cried. "SHUICHI! STOP! GET YOU FOOT OUT OF MY FACE!" Kyo cried, as the car swerved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri Yuki sat at a bar. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. The two years without Shuichi had been rough. Sure, he phoned every week or so, but it wasn't the same. Apparently, this week, Shuichi and Kyo were going to adopt a child for them selves. As for him, Yuki had been left in the dust of the two lovers. 'Damn, this isn't helping at all' he growled. He got up, walking out of the bar. That's when he heard a scream. Yuki ran toward the sound. A dark ally way. Great. He then saw a girl, half naked, trying to fight off two guys, who were obvious trying to force themselves on her. In a blink on an eye, the two men were out cold. Yuki offered a hand to the girl. She looked to be about 17, with black hair, and brown eyes. 'She's pretty fine…' he thought as she grabbed it. He threw her jacket. "You wanna ride home?" he asked. The girl shook her head. "I… don't have one. I… kinda ran away. But if you think you can drag me back, I won't go!" she cried. Yuki smirked. "Never crossed my mind. Then how about you stay at my place…uh…" he said, not knowing the girls name. "Oh, I'm Rei… Rei Nobuka. And would you really let me stay with you sir?" she asked. "I'm Eiri Yuki. Sure, C'Mon" he said, and she stood. The two walked to Yuki's car, getting in, and driving home. 'Maybe she can save me from this loneliness I feel…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok! That is the END! DUN DUN DUUN! Sorry… but I am willing to make a sequel if you want. There are 4 choices:

About Yuki and Rei's Relationship

10 years later, about Kiara and her relationship with someone else

About Yuki and Rei, hints of kiddie love with Kiara, and hints with Shu n' Kyo.

10 years later with Kiara and hints of the others

So Please vote, but only if you want a sequel. If you want to just leave it at that. PLEASE REVIEW! I will need at least 9 votes before I start, so PLEASE review!! Lil Tomboi OUT!


End file.
